


ain't no doubt about it, i'm in love.

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: the slowdancing universe [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Slow Dancing, and they were ROOMMATES, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: “Fancy a lonely Chinese tonight,” She’d asked and something in the lilt of her accent had made Georgie feel a little weak. She never told Tayce that she’d cancelled plans for her but they’d had a lovely night nonetheless.The wine had been white, the stories were nostalgic and funny and the yearning was - strong.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: the slowdancing universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162205
Kudos: 39





	ain't no doubt about it, i'm in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope this satisfies your yearning on this fine day. 
> 
> happy valentines day loves.
> 
> you're enough all on your own xoxo

The phrase ‘and infinity in her eyes’ has always seemed a little far fetched to Georgie.

She’s a hopeless romantic, yes, always obsessed with the idea that a woman might romance her off her feet and straight into bed with a rose between her teeth and something sinful on her lips. But despite all of this, she’s never been one for open-ended exaggerations. 

They feel empty - like platitudes you throw at a wall and hope stick - the stuff of cringy romance novels publishers put out by the dozen. Hence, she has a complicated relationship with valentines day.

Like everything, it is worse in a pandemic.

She’s an extrovert by nature and while she loves her alone time just as much as the next gal - she has a propensity towards loneliness rather quick. The valentines days she has spent not in a relationship have been comprised of a significant amount of red wine and some chick flicks she will never admit to having watched and the slightly less tragic ones have ended with the contents of her stomach in Bimini’s toilet. 

Last year, she remembers quite vividly. 

She was going to go to this club down the street - it’s red flashing lights reflecting off the flats across the road - with Bimini and Asttina. They’d been begging her to let A’Whora out and she was all ready to do it until Tayce’s slim fingers wrapped around her wrist. 

“Fancy a lonely Chinese tonight,” She’d asked and something in the lilt of her accent had made Georgie feel a little weak. She never told Tayce that she’d cancelled plans for her but they’d had a lovely night nonetheless.

The wine had been white, the stories were nostalgic and funny and the yearning was - strong. 

Then there had been the whole saga with the wedding mixed in with a global health crisis and it never quite seemed like the right time to address the burgeoning tensions between herself and her very tall,  _ very _ attractive roommate.

And then somehow, they addressed themselves. 

And Tayce has surprised her as a closet romantic which has her head in a tizzy. 

Because while she’s always wanted to be swept off her feet - the several inches Tayce has on her mean that she could quite literally be swept off her feet and she’s not sure how she’s meant to not swoon at the thought. She feels like a frail victorian woman who would have fainted at the sight of a pasty ankle (and then she reminds herself to tan before bed so that Tayce won’t have to see her pasty ankles.)

Heading into the bathroom she makes quick work of shaving her legs and exfoliating, giving Tayce a peck as the tall girl comes in to brush her teeth. 

“Can you get out that new invisible tan thingy babe?” She asks, batting her eyelashes even though she knows her girlfriend is whipped. 

“Course you little gremlin,” responds Tayce fondly, thumbing away the toothpaste foam she’s spat onto the mirror in a way that makes Georgie sigh. She comes back in with a canister of tanning foam anyway, “better not stain the sheets love,” she jibes before heading into the bedroom to wait. 

Once she feels less akin to the second coming of a polar bear she slips on her pyjamas and slides into bed next to Tayce, her head coming to lay on the taller girls chest.

“You better not cook tomorrow,” She jokes, snuggling into the soft skin even further when she feels a gentle pat on her head. “I’m kidding, well, not really.”

Tayce’s cooking is historically awful but she’s really been trying.

“I’ll ‘ave you know I’ve been practising,” she replies sounding indignant and Georgie lets out a snort of amusement. 

“I’ve been eating it, honey.”

There’s another gentle pat on her head and then gentle fingers combing through her messy blonde hair. She doesn’t realise when she falls asleep.

There’s the smell of sugar in the air when she wakes up - the winter sun, warm on her skin as it filters through the window but the other side of the bed cold and empty. 

She can hear Tayce humming to herself through the door and the sound makes her roll onto her back and sigh happily. Blearily, she rolls out of bed and pulls on one of Tayce’s grey hoodies - one that falls to her mid-thighs leaving her newly tan legs exposed. If it’s on purpose (and of course it is) it only ‘cause she knows Tayce has a particular weakness for her legs. 

She finds Tayce in a worn button-down flannel and pair of cotton boxers flitting around their box kitchen. The table is already set with syrup and plates and a mug of tea is waiting on the sideboard which Georgie grabs readily. She sips it and watches her girlfriend, letting a smile crawl across her features unencumbered. 

“Morning love,” Tayce chirps, surprisingly chipper for before lunchtime. She drops a kiss on Georgie’s forehead which the blonde keens into. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” replies Georgie, her eyes wide and her voice soft. “I love you so much.”

They eat pancakes which are surprisingly well made (and if they’re not, there’s enough syrup to make anything taste good) and then Tayce grabs her hand and pulls her into the small space between their table and the living room. 

“Stay,” she commands and sticks her tongue out as Georgie goes to protest that she’s not a dog. 

“Fine,” the blonde grumbles but she quirks an eyebrow curiously as tayce comes back with the record player from the bedroom, sitting it on the counter and plugging it in before pulling the plastic off a new record and gently placing the arm on. There’s the characteristic crackle and hum which fills Georgie with excitement and then she’s back in Tayces arms as The Nolans ‘Who’s Gonna Rock You’ comes on. 

She melts into her, letting Tayce sway them both to the music, fingers gripping soft flannel. 

“It’s our song,” she mumbles, “you remembered.”

She remembered the wedding, the dance that made them.

“Of course I did,” Tayce replies, her lips brushing the top of her head. “I could never forget anything about you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!!!  
> i'd love to hear from you either in the comments or @pink-grapefruit-cafe on tumblr x


End file.
